


Hogmanay

by annathecrow



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: Hogmanay illustration of Death of Rats and Quoth the Raven.





	Hogmanay

(Archived [from Tumblr](https://crowdraws.tumblr.com/post/136010565813/i-finally-got-my-own-copy-of-hogfather-for), posted 2015/12/27.)

I finally got my own copy of _Hogfather_ for Christmas (fitting!), so here’s something for the other Dicworld fans out there. SQUEAK!


End file.
